The One That Got Away
by Ennyrie
Summary: Ten-years-ago Courtney passed away from an unexpected accident; jumping forward to present day, Duncan was walking from his work place—nothing unusual ... until he bumped into a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note's: This is my first fanfic on here, so please bare with me! Also, my grammar isn't perfect, so apologies for that. I'm still learning.**

* * *

_Courtney rested her head against her boyfriend of two years, Duncan. His arm wrapped around her shoulder. And it has been like this for the last few hours; they've been watching movies on a channel that had a annual marathon._

_"I better get going," Courtney said while looking at the time on Duncan's T.V._

_"And why?" Duncan ask with a slight groan in his tone._

_"One word; my father."_

_"That's two words, Princess."_

_"Very funny, Duncan. But in all seriousness, I need to go before my father calls the cops on you." Courtney father didn't bother to hide the fact that he hated Duncan with a passion._

_"You know, Princess? Aren't you forgetting that I have been to juvie?" Duncan ask with a smug on his face. His arm was still wrap around Courtney._

_"Yes, Duncan. You did. I heard you well and clear when you told my dad that you served time in Juvie." The flashback to when Duncan told that to her father, his face was a new shade of red. "Whatever you say, bad boy." Courtney then got up from the couch. Duncan moved his arm, so Courtney could get up. She leaned over the chair and grabbed her light brown corduroy bag **(Author's Note: Image Fiona Gallagher's bag from the Shameless US version)** and retrieved her cell phone._

_"Hey, Princess?" Duncan hands were behind his head, while both of his legs kicked on his coffee table. "Aren't you forgetting something?"_

_Courtney smiled. She walked towards Duncan sat, and gave him a kiss. The kiss lasted for ten seconds before Courtney broke free. "Goodnight, Duncan."_

_Duncan smiled. "Text me when you're home. Okay?"'_

_"I will," Courtney says before walking herself out of the apartment._

_A few hours have passed. And Duncan was getting quite nervous, which never happens. Usually, Courtney always Text Duncan the minute she arrive home. His fingers dial Courtney number._

_"Hello," a familiar voice that caught Duncan attraction._

_"Mr Anderson?" Duncan ask. Did he dial the wrong number. "Did Courtney arrive home safely."_

_The line went silent for a brief second before Mr Anderson answered Duncan questions. "There was an accident; Courtney passed away half an hour ago."_

_Duncan dropped his phone. The screen shattered everywhere, but that was the last thing he could care. His knees collapse down. And, for the first time, tears started to fall down from his eyes._

_Duncan mum immediately came to his room when she heard noise. "What's wrong?" She ask._

_Without thinking, Duncan embraced his mum. And she knew something was serious since he never did this. She hugged him back. "Duncan, what's wrong?"_

_"Courtney ... she—she's gone."_

* * *

"Duncan ... earth to Duncan."

Duncan awoke with a gasp, immediately sitting up from his bed. He felt both of his hands gripped, holding him steady. "It's me, Duncan. It's your old buddy, Geoff."

"What?" Duncan sounded shocked at first, but then after a few minutes, he calmed down. "What happened?"

"You had. Nightmare of some type; all I know is that I heard you shouting from my room," Geoff said. "I tried to wake you up, but you kept hitting me." Duncan notice the red marks on his shoulders and upper chest are

"I—I had a dream about... her." And Geoff immediately knew what this was about.

"Come on." Geoff got off of Duncan bed. "Go into the living room area."

As soon as Duncan sat onto the couch, Geoff handed him a glass of water. "It's been ten years, man. You need to move on," Geoff said to his roommate while sitting down across from him on the chair. "And I know for you that Courtney wants you to move on."

"Eight years, and the police didn't do anything about it?" Duncan said. "What if—what can—" he didn't know what to say next.

"Look, man, I can't gave you any advice, since you don't really listen to people." Geoff said with a yawn. "We'll talk more tomorrow, bro. I have an early shift for work." He got up from the chair and walked back to his room, leaving Duncan alone on the couch.

* * *

The following morning, Duncan walked into work.

"You're late." His boss stood, was probably waiting for him. "I'm not done talking to you." Duncan proceeded to walk past by him, to the break room.

"Yeah. Yeah." Duncan brushed it off. Taking off his bag, he replied, "look, all know you can't threat anyone on your life; I'm not scared of you."

But, his boss didn't find that assuming. "Then I guess you volunteered to close up tonight."

"Whatever." Duncan placed his bag into his locker, but making sure he got his ID badge. "Anything else? Because I need money?"

His boss stepped away from the entrance. "That's better." Duncan went to his station, where he saw his one of his co-worker.

"Hey man," male voice said as Duncan went near him. "The box's over there is yours."

"I owe you one," Duncan replied, taking out the CD's and placing them alphabetical in order; as each CD went on the shelf... "Can I ask you something, Trent?"

"Shoot," Trent answered.

"Have you ever had that feeling of someone you once knew was gone, but then suddenly have this feeling they're alive?" Duncan ask.

"That's a tough question, man," Trent said, thinking of a good answer to say. "I mean, sometimes, our gut have this feeling, like, they know of something before we do? I have zero ideas on how you want me to answer." He then ask, "why suddenly bring this question up?"

"It was just a question," Duncan said. He placed the last CD up. "If you'll excuse me, I have to see if anymore CD's need to be put away.

* * *

It was closing time.

"I'll see you man." Trent waved Duncan goodbye.

"Yeah." Duncan shrugged his shoulders. Closing the shop was no big deal; the best part of it, was getting to listen to music without his boss yelling at him for not working, or distracting the costumer.

Humming to one of his favourite songs, he grabbed his bag and walked out of the store; the keys closing it and began to walk back to his place.

Walking down the streets, he heard had to walk past by some restaurant ... just as he walked past by one, one of the doors swing open and hit right in the face. His body immediately fell down.

"Are you okay?" A female voice asked.

Rubbing his forehead, Duncan angrily said, "watch where the hell you're looking—" as soon as he saw the female face, he immediately stopped talking.

"Are you okay?" The female ask. "Do you need me to call emergency?"

"It's you ..." Duncan eyes widen.

"What are you talking about?" The female ask. "Are you sure you're alright?"

But, Duncan stood there still. He couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. Trying his best to speak, the one word he never he would say ever again.

"Courtney ..."

* * *

**Author's Note: I know ... not a great first chapter, but I am still learning. And again, I'm sorry if there are any grammatical/spelling errors—like I said, I'm still learning.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I forgot to sat this in the previous chapter, but in the story, it dose not parallel with the game show. Total Drama Island never existed. Just wanted to clear the air on that part.**

* * *

"Courtney ..."

"... What did you just call me?" The girl ask. She looked at Duncan with wide-eyes, and her eyes were shaking. "How—how do you know my name?"

That was all Duncan needed confirmed. "Oh my god." He covered his mouth, feeling like he could throw up right now. "You're alive," he said through his mouth, that was still covered my his hand.

Duncan could tell that 'Courtney' was about to say something. But, an arm suddenly wrapped around her shoulder. Just like how Duncan use to do. "Is everything okay?" A male version ask.

"Uh ... yeah. Just—" Courtney stutter her words, trying to come up with an excuse. Duncan knew that she was bad lair.

"Everything is fine." Duncan decided to come up with an excuse, since he is a good lair at time. "I was walking from my work place and suddenly, a door just swing at me and I feel down." Okay. Maybe this wasn't an excuse after all.

"Are you okay?" The male ask. "Do you need help or anything?"'

"There is no need; I'm fine, no need for you to call help. Now, excuse me, I have to head back home." Duncan walked past by Courtney and the mysterious man—as much as he wanted to turn around and look at her, he couldn't. And why did Courtney pretend to not know him?

He needed answers, that for sure.

* * *

"Whoa? What the hell happened to you?" Geoff ask when he saw Duncan coming in through the front door. "The expression on your face is telling me that you saw a ghost"

"Because I did." Duncan threw his bag on the chair by the table and collapsed down on the couch, next to Geoff. "I saw her ... I saw Courtney."

Geoff Almost jumped out from what he heard. "What!?" He ask in a shocking voice. "Are you sure?"

"Well she did say, "how do you know my name?"" Duncan sarcastically answered back to Geoff question.

"Okay, first off. You need to chill; second, there are others in this word who are named Courtney," Geoff said.

"I know that ... now, tell me? Dose every Courtney looks the same?" Duncan said.

"Okay. Okay." Geoff need to process this. "Just tell me what happened."

Duncan told Geoff what happen.

"I see ..." Geoff rested his head back on the reclined chair. "I don't know what to say, man? It looks like she pretending not to know you?"

Duncan glared at Geoff. All though he isn't wrong; there was a possibility of that.

"You're right," Duncan said. "I need to find answers before I assume things."

Geoff got up. "Whatever, man. Just don't involve me in this mess ... I'm heading out." And left the apartment while Duncan was still sitting in his chair.

* * *

Courtney was sitting in her vanity, with lightbulbs that were lighting. She picked up her de-tangler brush and began to brush her brown locks. Courtney saw the glance in her face. She couldn't stop rewinding of that event, who was he? And how did he know my name, Courtney thinks.

"Are you okay?" Courtney felt a kiss lay on top of her head.

"Yeah ... why?" Courtney ask, looking at her fiancé.

"You've been acting wried for the last few hours," her fiancé said. "Is your head starting to hurt?"

"My head is fine, John. Just—I'm bit shaken up. That's all," Courtney replied back. That was only partly the truth. She couldn't tell him the other half.

"I think you need to get checked; the doctor said when your head is hurting, you shouldn't be ignoring that," John said.

"I said I'm fine; my TBI isn't the problem **(Author's Note: TBI is _'Traumatic Brain Injury'_)**, John." Courtney got up from the vanity. "Tomorrow is a long day; I'm going to bed." She walked towards the bed and down-feather light blue colour duvet covers, and climbed right in.

Courtney then suddenly felt the duvet cover being pulled up, covering her. "I'm sorry," John whispered. "I have some work to do; I'll go to bed later. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Courtney mumble as she heard John walk out of the room, flicking the lights off in their room.

* * *

After Courtney paid the cab driver, she walked inside a restaurant. Not a fancy one, but a casual one.

"Over here."

Courtney walked to the table where her dearest friend, Bridgette was sitting down. "Sorry to keep you waiting; traffic was awful."

"I just arrived here, so no worries on that part," Bridgette said.

Courtney pulled out a chair and sat down; a moment later, a waitress came by and gave them both the menus. After taking their order, they began to chat.

"How are you feeling?" Bridgette ask.

Courtney glared at her best friend. "John told you, didn't he?" This wasn't a surprise to her.

"He was just letting me know in case," Bridgette reinsure. "That was it. Okay."

Courtney bit her lip, while her fingers tapped against the light-brown oak table. "Hey Bridge? May I ask you something?"

"You know you can, Court," Bridgette said.

Courtney took a deep breath and said, "what I am about to say, you tell John. The person who I bumped into last night, he knew my name. And the way he looked at me? It was like I was a ghost or something?"

"Oh, Court ..." Bridgette felt bad for her friend. "Maybe, he was someone you knew?"

"To be honest, Bridge? I'm not sure? Like, there is slight a possibility I might've knew him before my accident? Other than that, no? He definitely isn't the type who would go a top prestigious University. And definitely not Law School," Courtney said.

The waiter came back with their order.

"Anyways ..." Courtney took a bit of her burger. "How your new beau?"

"Well ... I don't want to jinx it, but I'm starting to really like him," Bridgette said a smile.

Courtney felt happy for her. "Bridge, that's great."

"Thanks, Court," Bridgette replies. "I just hope it may turn like you and John."

"Comparing your relationship to mine isn't healthy, Bridge."

"I know. I just—never mind."

Courtney retrieve her cell phone. "Hello," Courtney said. "I'll be there soon ... I have to get back to work."

"That's okay. I also have to head back soon," Bridgette said.

Courtney pulled her wallet out and paid for her meal; as she was walking out of the restaurant, she called for a cab.

* * *

Duncan grabbed his dirty laptop and opened it. He brushed off the crumbs off of the keyboard and opened up Google search. The first thing he typed was Courtney Anderson, to see if her image would pop up—and it didn't. He always knew that she wanted to become a lawyer. Not sure what type, though.

"Damn it." He slammed his hands against his keyboard, from the frustration he was dealing with right now.

Then, an idea came to his head; his fingers typed as fast as they could, until the name Conway Anderson popped up. And there it was, Courtney father popped up—however ... "What the?" The arrow clicked an article, about nine years ago. Duncan couldn't believe what he was reading.

"Oh my god ..."

* * *

**Arthur's Note: They will meet again. Hopefully in the next 1-2 chapters, I'm trying to build it up.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well, this took longer then I wanted to ... apologies for that.**

* * *

Stepping in the library was definitely the last thing Duncan would ever do. If one of his friends (especially Geoff) saw him walking in, he would never hear the end of it. Luckily, none of them hang out nowhere near the library is. Duncan needed to do this. He needed to confirm this.

So, taking a deep breath, Duncan pushed the door wide open; the smell almost made Duncan throw-up instantly. He walked down the main entrance lobby, until he reach the front desk. There was a small silver coloured bell, to ring for service. Duncan rang the bell a couple of times.

The worker at the desk turned around. "I hear you. Stop ringing the bell—" but stopped and looked Duncan right into his eyes. "It's you?"

Duncan let out a small groan when he saw ... her. "Bridgette."

Bridgette let out a small huff. Both of her arms rested against the sides of her waist. "What the hell are you even doing here?" She ask, the tone of her voice whisper enough for Duncan to hear her.

"What? Can a guy read once in a while?" Duncan said with a smirk on his face. His body leaned over slightly, and his arm prompted onto the black coloured desk.

"The only thing you read is either a take-out menu, or a CD cover," Bridgette replies to Duncan's comment.

"Fine. If you must know, I'm looking for something ..." Duncan had to think what he was going to say? Since she was dating his roommate, he needed to make sure Bridgette didn't open her mouth. "Yes or no—dose this place keep news articles?"

Bridgett raised her eyebrows. "Depends? How how dated back?"

"Ten years ago."

Bridgette paused for a minute before finally saying, "come with me." She lifted the desk panel and walked down in the heart of the library, where a door from the end, was located. Bridgette jiggle the keys until she found the right one and opened the door. "What are you looking for, is in here." She opened the door wide and got inside; Duncan immediately went inside and lock the door.

"Wait here." Bridgette open another door and went inside; a few moments later, she came out with a beaten down brown coloured box that was tearing and the lid looked like it lid been duck taped so many times.

"That's a small box," Duncan questioned. He pulled the box towards him.

"That's because years ago, there a flood here and many news articles were destroyed," Bridgette said. "Anyways, my boss doesn't like non-workers in here, so you only have a couple of minutes."

"That is all I need," Duncan said.

"I'll be back." Bridgette left the room. Duncan continued to room through the box.

As he flipped through the pages, Duncan quickly glanced at the main article. "Not this one." He put it to the side. "And this one, too." Duncan needed to do this quickly before Bridgette comes back. "Wait a minute." He stopped when he read the top articles. "This is ... this is it."

Duncan could hear foot steps, so he grabbed his phone and took a quick snap and immediately threw it into the messing articles that were scatter all over the table; the door then suddenly opened. It was Bridgette.

"You need to go. My boss is coming," she said. And Duncan immediately went out of the door and Bridgette closed it shut.

He slide his phone into his pants pocket and immediately started to walk, before saying, "if you tell Geoff about this, I will denied it." And left.

A thank-you would've been nice... Bridgette watched Duncan walked away. She immediately opened the door and almost had a mini heart attack when she saw the messed up papers ... "I seriously can't with him,"

* * *

Courtney stared at her computer for a good solid ten minutes, by this time, her eyes were starting to hurt from the bright screen. Can this day get any slower, she thought.

Suddenly, the work phone that was on her desk was ringing "Courtney Davis."

"Courtney," a familiar voice that Courtney knew very well.

"Hey Dad," Courtney replies. "What did I tell you about calling me during work."

"I'm just calling you to ask if you're coming over tonight?"

"What's the occasion?"

The only time her dad ever calls, is when there is an event happening at his place.

"I'd—you're good."

Courtney signed, saying, "I have to go now, Dad. I have to finish up a report. I'll talk to you later. Bye." And hanged up the phone before she could hear a response. Her face buried inside her hands, while her elbows prompted up at her desk.

"Ms Davis."

Courtney immediately snap right back and looked up at her assistant. "Yes," she ask. "What is is, Kyla."

"This just came in." Kyla handed a manila-folder to Courtney, to which she immediately opened it.

Reading quickly, Courtney reply, "I thought this wasn't due until next's week?"

"I'm sorry, Ms Davis. This just arrived a few minutes. If you would like, I can call the company and ask if they'll postpone it?"

"No need." Courtney closed the folder. She got up from her desk. "Kyla, call the company and tell them I'll be there soon."

"Understood, Ms Davis. Do you want me to call you a cab while I'm on the phone?" Kyla ask.

"There will be no need. The company only a twenty-minute walk. And, beside, I need need some fresh air, anyways," Courtney said, grabbing her jacket, scarf and her chevron leather purse "Kyla, if any calls come for me, tell them I'll be back within a few hours." And walked out of her office.

* * *

"Here's another one." Trent dropped unopened box near Duncan's feet. "It's the last one."

Duncan glared at his co-worker with an evil eye. "You said that with the other previous box's."

"Just put the rest of the CD's before the boss chews you out, again." Trent walked out away, to another section of the store.

He is seriously getting in my last nerve, Duncan thought while ripping the clear tape wrapped around the unopened box and lifted the lid right off. There it was. More CD's to stack. There not paying me enough to do this, he picked up on CD at a time, and began to place them in alphabetical order. It took a good half an hour, but Duncan finally finish putting them away.

"I'm going on my break," Duncan yelled across from the store, just before his boss could say anything, he went outside of the store. "Finally ..." pulled out small box of cigarettes and light one up. "Could day get anymore slower." As he walked down the sidewalk of the busy city, he rested his hand against his head, while taking puffs. Almost to the end of the street, he accidentally bumped into someone ... again.

However, this time, he wasn't quick to say anything. He almost dropped his cigarette when he saw the familiar face. Courtney.

Courtney stood there, looking right into his eyes. Wide open with an expression on her face, she said ...

"It's you."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, I know Bridgette is a surfer ... I made her work in the library because this (right now) takes place around the fall time ... I should've probably sated that in the first chapter ... **


	4. Chapter 4

For a second, time did stand still. Both of them locked eyes from one another, but Courtney quietly took a couple steps back—

"—wait," Duncan pleaded.

"I—I have to go now." Courtney began to run the opposite way from where she was suppose to go.

"Hold up." Duncan catch up. He walked right in front of her, so she would stop. "Don't walk away ... Courtney."

"Stop saying my name," she yelled at him.

This did startled Duncan a little. She never yelled like this before. "If you listen—"

"—look. I don't know you, so why are you getting so obsess over me? What did I do you?" Courtney didn't let Duncan finish his sentence. She pushed him away. "I don't what happen to you, but just—just stay away from me." And walked away, without hearing what Duncan would say next.

Duncan stood there, watching Courtney walk away ... for a split second, he wanted to run to her, but knew that it was better for him to return back to work ... so, walking back into his store, Duncan continued to work.

* * *

As Duncan went inside his apartment, he saw Geoff watching an Hockey game. "What's up, man," Geoff says while taking a sip of his drink.

Duncan immediately went where Geoff was sitting and turned off the T.V

"What the hell, man? I was watching—"

Duncan grabbed his phone and opened it to the gallery and threw it onto Geoff's lap.

"What is this about?" Geoff ask very confusedly. He picked up Duncan's phone and handed back to him.

"Just look at the damn phone," Duncan demanded. "I've been doing some ... I guess you can call it research?"

If Geoff was drinking right now, he would totally spit out it out from that statement. "You ... researching? Man, that is very unlike to that ever do that," Geoff said, still shocked.

"Whatever. Just read what it saids in the photo."

"Okay. Fine." Geoff used his index and thumb to zone in on the photo. It didn't take a second before Geoff eyes were wide open when he saw what it said on photo. "Is this for real, man?"

"It is." Duncan grabbed his phone out of Geoff hands and closed it. "Before I came to you, I needed to confirm what I've read on the internet."

"Where did you find this? This photo doesn't look like you found it on the internet?"

"That is non of your business." Duncan snatched his phone away from Geoff's hand.

Geoff was getting a bit worried about his roommate. "Don't do anything stupid, man. If you show up there, you will be arrested."

"You don't think I know that already?" Duncan said, shaking his head. He closed his phone and walked away before Geoff could say anything else.

Geoff watched Duncan walked. The photo was still on his mind ... _if what Duncan said was true? _His eyes widen in horror when he just realize. _Oh my god_.

* * *

Courtney was still shaken up by what happened today that she didn't realize she had returned back to her practice.

"Ms Davis." Kyla immediately got out of his desk and walked towards Courtney. "Did it go well?"

"Go well ...?" Courtney asked herself that before realizing. "The meeting." She let out a small groan. Courtney then walked to her office.

"Is everything alright, Ms Davis?" Kyla asked while walking beside her boss.

"Everything is fine, Kyla." Courtney stopped at her door. "I have to make an important call, so please don't interrupt me for the hour." And closed the door. As soon as she sat at her desk, she picked up her phone and called someone who can help.

"_Hello_," a voice appeared.

"Hi ..." Courtney said.

"Courtney? What's wrong? Your voice seems off?" The other line said.

"When do you get off of work, Bridgette ... I need you to come here asap ... please." Courtney tone concerned her best friend.

"I'll be there as fast I can get; I'm on my way." Bridgette hanged up.

Courtney heard her cellphone drop on her desk, but didn't care at this point. She rubbed the temples of her forehead ... the pain was starting to get back _not right now_, she pleaded in her thoughts. Truth be told, she was minutes away from breaking down in her office.

About ten minutes later, Courtney saw her door being opened; it was Bridgette. "Courtney?" She ran to her desk, looking at her friend. "Courtney?"

But, Courtney didn't respond. Tears were falling down from her sad eyes. Her head started to hurt.

Bridgette saw Courtney holding her forehead. "That's it; I'm taking you to the emergency."

"No." Courtney spring right out of the desk. "Please don't."

"Courtney ..." Bridgette was getting more worried. "What is wrong?"

Courtney bite her lip, not knowing how to explain this. "Okay. Okay." She sat down at her desk, again. "I—I don't know how to explain this situation."

"Just tell me, Court." Bridgette also sat down, across from her friend.

"You know that guy I talked about—you know? The one that apparently knows me?"

"Yeah."

"I just saw him."

"Alright." Bridgette listen, nodding her head. "What happened next?"

"I was walking to a company that I am working for, and out of nowhere. I wasn't paying attention, and in corner of the street, we bumped into each other," Courtney said.

"What street?" Bridgette raised her eyebrow.

"Uh?" Courtney scratched the back of her head. "The corner near those indie shops. I don't know the name, I don't shop there."

Bridgette eye widen from the realization that. "I never asked this before, but what dose he look like?"

"He's tall ... have piercings ... and a—" Courtney started

"Green mohawk?" Bridgette finished Courtney answer.

"Yeah. How do you know?" Courtney wonder how Bridgette knew what she was going to say next.

"Oh my ..." Bridgette got up from the chair. "I—I have to go."

"What's the problem, bridge?"

But, before Courtney could get a response, Bridgette had already left her office.

* * *

"Duncan, could you bring me another beer while you're leaving the kitchen," Goeff shouted from the living.

"Get it yourself, you lazy ass." Duncan closed the fridge door with his leg since both of his hands were occupied with snakes for the upcoming hockey game.

"No need to say harsh words, man," Geoff replied in a calmly matter.

"How am I still friends with you." Duncan place the bowl full of chips, with cheese dip.

As the game was about to start, the buzzer went off.

"Who could that be?" Geoff ask.

"I don't know, but I am not answering it," Duncan said, munching on the chips.

Geoff got up and clicked on the button, to entrance of the apartment. "Hello?" He said, through the buzzer.

"_It's me,_" a voice said through the other line. "_Ring me in_."

"Bridgette?" Geoff wonder why his girlfriend is here at this hour. "Is everything okay."

"_Just ring me in_."

"Okay ..." Geoff hit the button, so Bridgette could enter into the complex.

"Who the hell was that?" Duncan ask, sipping on his beer.

"It's Bridgette?" Geoff looked at his roommate. "Don't know why she's here? Bridgette was working a late shift."

A few minutes went by, the door knocked a few times. Geoff opened it wide, and Bridgette was standing there. She was panting for air. "Duncan ..." she said through each breath.

"Duncan?" Geoff questions?

"Duncan ... is—is he here?"

"... uh? Yeah." Geoff opened the door a little wider. "He's right here."

Geoff got up and walked to the door and opened it. "Bridgette? What are you doing here?" He ask, wondering why his girlfriend suddenly show up.

Bridgette didn't respond to her boyfriend comment, she walked herself in and saw Duncan. "You asshole." And give him a big smack at the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?" Duncan rubbed the back of his head.

"Is everything alright here?" Geoff never saw Bridgette act this way before.

"Everything is not alright. Your idiot roommate is harassing my best friend," Bridgette responded, glaring at Duncan.

"I don't even know you, how the hell would I know who your friends with?" Duncan says with his eyebrow slightly rising up.

"She told me that you bumped into you, and—" Bridgette started.

"Wait a minute?" Duncan just realized something? "Oh my god."

"What?" Bridgette says, still looking at Duncan.

"You—you know Courtney?" Duncan knew that this answer was either going to be a yes or no ... there was no between.

"Wait?" Geoff butted in. "Bridgette, are you talking about Courtney?"

Duncan looked at Geoff the minute he said her name. "You knew?" He ask, ready to snap.

"I've said this many times that there are others who are named _Courtney_. And, beside, didn't you tell me that her last name didn't match up, so I didn't assume?" Geoff said.

"What!?" Duncan immediately turned to Bridgette "What is her last name?" He ask, knowing that Bridgette wouldn't tell.

Bridgette heisted for a second, before answering, "Davis. Courtney Davis."

Duncan eyes widen when he heard Davis. "Oh my ... god." It couldn't be.

"What?" Geoff ask. "What is happening to you, man?" It then suddenly hit Geoff. "Wait a minute, then—"

From the expression on Duncan face, was all Geoff needed to confirm.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Bridgette asked, getting more angrily.

"Whatever I show, you can't tell Courtney anything about it." Duncan grabbed his cellphone and opened up to his art gallery, to that picture. Then handed it towards where Bridgette was standing, still at the doorway.

"Davis ... was her Courtney's mom maiden name ... and apparently, it is her father's last name as well."


	5. Chapter 5

Bridgette eyes widen the moment what she saw on Duncan's phone. "This is a joke, right?" She ask. "I hate when people play sick jokes."

But, the expression on Duncan face, Bridgette knew he wasn't lying. "Trust me, I'm the last person who wish this was fake. It's true. Look it up on the internet," Duncan said.

"Wait? Is that why you came to the library?" Bridgette ask, still holding the phone in her hand.

"You went to the library?" Geoff ask. Amaze that Duncan even knew what that was. "When we're in high school, you didn't even step foot into the library?"

"I remember Courtney telling years ago that the public library carried news articles. She working on a project, I don't know," Duncan said. Even though this was serious right now, he knew that Geoff would never let this go.

"Let me get this straight? You came to the library, to confirm this?" Bridgette index's finger pointed towards the picture, on the top font of the article. "Was Courtney that important to you?"

Duncan grabbed his phone out of Bridgette hand. "Anything I say, you won't listen."

"Well, I'm listening?" Bridgette said. "So ...?"

"They were together for two years before Courtney disappeared." Geoff budded in. "And, before you say anything Bridge, they were once madly in-love with each other. Despise them being two different people. Courtney really did make a huge impact in Duncan's life."

Duncan was glade that Geoff stepped in. He wasn't ready to blurt that out loud. Because he wasn't great with emotions, sometimes.

"This is too much," Bridgette admitted. "I—I need to go. My head is started to hurt." All these years of knowing Courtney, how could she not figure this out.

"Wait." Duncan stopped Bridgette from leaving the doorway. "I think you know what I am going to ask."

Bridgette turned around and faced Duncan right into his teal eyes. "I know," she says. "I can't ask her, Duncan ... I guess you should know this, not like she is keeping this a secret ... she's engaged, Duncan."

Those three words hurt him. "So that guy—"

"Yes." Bridgette nodded her head. "I'm sorry, Duncan. She's been through enough. I don't want to trigger her anymore, like you are doing." And with that, Bridgette closed the door shut to the apartment, leaving both Duncan and Geoff still in shock over this.

"I'm so sorry, man." Geoff said.

"No," Duncan replied. "I'm not giving up." He got his signature red converse on and ran as fast as he could to the parking lot. He saw Bridgette getting into her car. "Wait." He slammed the car, to make sure she would stop.

"What the—" she out of the car. "Are you asking for a death wish?"

"I know I'm not the guy who would be Courtney type, but ... what Geoff said up there was true, but he didn't say the whole story," Duncan said. "Tell Courtney I want to talk to her. And, before you say anything, I know she has a fiancé ... I just want to talk to her. You can be there, if you want."

"And what if she says no?" Bridgette ask.

"If she says no, then I'll leave her alone," Duncan said.

Bridgette thought for a second, before answering, "alright. I'll ask her, but I can't promise you what will happen ... you need to move on, Duncan. Courtney has already." Bridgette went into her car and drove away.

* * *

Courtney walked herself inside the house, where John was sitting on the chair reading the newspaper.

"Were you waiting for me," Courtney ask, walking closer to John.

John looked up from his newspaper. "Why would you say that?" He ask.

"Because I know well enough that you read the paper this morning?" Courtney brushed John's short hair with her fingers. "How was your day." She sighed.

"What was with the sight?" John ask. Courtney sat next to him, right on the couch where the chair he sat on.

"It was a busy day." Courtney couldn't tell John what happened, since she doesn't know what's happening either. "Why didn't anyone tell me being a lawyer is hard. And worst of all, Dad tried to invite me to this social event."

"I know. He called me at work, too."

"Did you agree to it?"

"I told him that we'd talk about it later ..."

Just as Courtney was about to speak, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." John prompted the newspaper onto the coffee table and walked to the front door; a couple seconds later, he came back.

"Bridgette?" Courtney got up from the couch. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"We need to talk." Bridgette looked at John. "Alone."

"Can this wait?" Courtney says.

"It can't."

"Go," John said. "I'll get super started." He left the living, to the kitchen.

"Whatever this is about, make it quick."

"Come with me." Bridgette grabbed Courtney wrist and walked herself to outside.

"What the hell is wrong, Bridgette?" Courtney jerked her wrist, breaking free. "And here I thought He was acting wired.

Bridgette bite her lip. "First off, you know I love you very much ... gosh, I don't know how to even start this?" She the right side of her forehead.

"Okay. Now you are scaring me."

"I—I know who the person you bumped into." Bridgette knew she couldn't said that in better way, but it was too late. That's what she said.

"What?" Courtney said. "Are—are playing with me?"

"I am just as shock as you are. You know the guy I'm seeing?"

"Geoff, yes I'm familiar with him."

"Well, he is roommates with him ... his name is Duncan."

"Duncan?" Courtney ask. "Duncan? Look—I ... what?"

"His name is Duncan. And that is all I know." Bridgette could tell what she saw in the article, but knew that would just be over pushing her limits. "The reason why you bumped into him, was because he was taking a break from that music shop, where is just happen to be near your clients place.

"Okay? Why dose he know me?" Courtney ask.

The door to the front open. John was standing at the doorway. "Are you staying for dinner, Bridgette?"

"I just ate. I actually need to head back. I have a late shift ... I'll call you later." Bridgette walked away, to her car and drove away.

"What was that about?" John ask?

_C'mom, Courtney? Think of something?_ The first thing that came out of her mouth, "she—she needed some advice for a gift for ... Geoff. Yes. A gift for Geoff for his upcoming birthday." She hated herself for lying, but John wouldn't understand this.

"Okay. You better get inside, or you'll a cold."

"Yeah." Courtney walked herself into the house.

* * *

The next day, Courtney was walking to work. She had her black purse hanging at her shoulder, while her phone was busy with beeping from texts. As she walked further the down the street, her feet stopped to a certain store. It was another long day at work.

_This must be the store_, Courtney thought, remembering what Bridgette said. Who was this guy. And how was he connected to her.

Without thinking, Courtney walked inside the store.

"Is there anything you need?" Trent said, noticing Courtney standing here.

"Um, no, yes ..." she shake her head. "Actually, yes, you can help with something ... is a worker, uh, Duncan here?"

Trent looked at her with a funny eye. "Wired request, but okay." Turned around and shouted, "Duncan there is someone who needs your assistant."

Courtney could hear footsteps coming closer. "You know you can actually come inside the break room to tell me something—" Duncan stopped when she saw Courtney standing there.

Courtney heart beat fast. Her hands were shanking. There was no turning back. This was it.

"Hello, Duncan."


	6. Chapter 6

Duncan walked away from the counter with two hot drinks in her hands. "Here." He placed the mug near where Courtney was sitting. "I wasn't sure if you drinks has change, so I went with the safe bet ... hot chocolate."

"Hot chocolate is fine ... although I am—"

"Lactose? That's why I asked them to change the milk to non-dairy."

"Oh." Courtney smiled faintly. "Thank you." She took a sip. It was very delicious.

It was very awkward. None of them spoke a word for a good half an hour. Say something, Duncan, he thought. This will probably be your only chance.

"Um—"

"—How do we know each other." Courtney finally wanted to say that.

"You really want to know?" Duncan ask. "You probably won't believe it."

"Try me," Courtney said. "I want to know."

"We use to date," Duncan admitted. "And, before you say anything, I know we don't look like the type to date each other."

Courtney wasn't impulsed by that. By, why? "Why can't I remember that?"

"I've been asking that myself," Duncan said. "Bridgette told me you were in a accident. I didn't know. I'm sorry for what happened."

"Thank you," Courtney said. "It's been ten years, and my memory is still—no words to describe that."

"Is it okay if I ask what happened?" That question been itching Duncan. "You don't have to tell me, if you're not comfortable."

"No. It's okay. Because I don't fully know what happened? I was told that I was in a car crash, and I awoke in the hospital; I didn't remember anything ... well, beside a few things here and there."

"I see ..." Duncan felt something was missing in this. "I understand."

"There's something you need to know ..." Courtney bit her lip. "I'm en—"

"—Engaged, I know." Duncan finish her sentence. "Brigette also told me that."

"Oh ... okay."

"Don't worry. I'm not going to intervene." Duncan looked at the time. "It's getting late. You better head home." He got up from the table and began to walk.

"Wait, Duncan?" Courtney jolted up from the table. "Can we talk another day ... I—I have more questions I need to ask?"

Duncan stopped and turner around and said, "of course." Then turned around and walked out off the cafe.

* * *

Courtney came home, and John was sitting on the couch. "You're later then usual?" He ask, placing his cup onto the coster.

"I was Bridgette." How could she tell John on this? "I should have called, but I forgot. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." John got up from the couch. "There is no need to explain to me, I trust you."

Courtney's heart hurt when he said that. Because she was basically lying to him. "I'm going to go change ..." She then went upstairs and closed the door. She pulled out her cellphone and dial a number.

"Courtney?"

"Bridgette, I can't talk for long."

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing? Beside the fact that you forgot to mention the guy who I bumped into was my ex-boyfriend of mine?" Courtney sounded a bit upset.

"You actually talked to Duncan? What did he do?"

"I was the one who porched him, Bridge."

"Then why are you calling me?"

There was a knock at the door. "Courtney? Are you okay?" John asked through the other side of the door.

"I want to know what's Duncan number ... I have more questions. Text it to me later... I have to go. Talk to you, Bridgette." Courtney then hang up and grabbed the nearest sweater and put it on, looking like she change. She then immediately opened the door. "I'm fine ... let's go."

Courtney walked to the kitchen and poured herself a drink.

"Who's Duncan?" John ask, leaning at the kitchen door.

Courtney almost spit out her drink ... "He's Bridgette's Boyfriend roommate. He—he asked, um, Bridgette if I could give him, um, legal advice." She knew John wouldn't buy that. "I have to go an review some papers, please excuse me." Courtney then walked out of the kitchen, passing John on her way.

* * *

Duncan went home, and Geoff was, of course, laying on the couch.

"You're late, man," Geoff said.

"I was with Courtney." Duncan threw his bag onto the dusted round table, and sat down onto the chair. "And, before you ask, nothing happened."

"Wasn't going to ask that, but whatever," Geoff said.

"There is more to this story, Geoff. And I have a feeling who is responsible for Courtney's accident," Duncan said. He got up and walked to his room.

There was a beep from his phone, he pulled out of his pants pocket and he almost drop from who was texting him.

Duncan, it's Courtney ... I asked Bridgette to give me your number. Can we meet tomorrow, at the same cafe we were in ... there is more questions to ask.


End file.
